Relationship Wiki
Welcome to the Relationship Wiki Relationship wiki is a wiki about romance (or on the other hand, one-sided or possible) between two fictional characters characters. This wiki is similar to Love Interest Wiki and Shipping Wiki, but only couples in one article each, and real evidence that they have feelings for each other (or at least one has feelings for the other) rather than fan based. Types of Relationships * Mutual - Both suitors like each-other. Must be canon. * One-Sided - A suitor who likes the love interest but those feelings aren't returned. The love interest must either acknowledge this or currently have feelings only for someone else but it has to be canon. * Unaware - A suitor liking the love interest but does not even know it. Also, could be both characters liking each other but neither of them are aware. Note: Does not go with One-sided, unless they have canonical (but current) feelings for another and no one else. * Married - Both characters get married. * Villainous - One or both characters is a villain. Although, one of them isn't necessarily evil. * Possible Romance - Either suitor (or both) show signs of affection. However, this was not officially confirmed. * Possibly Mutual - One suitor is confirmed to have feelings but the love interest remains debatable. * Fake Love - One suitor pretends to like the other (or pretends to like each other) most likely just for personal gain. * Misleading - One suitor was led to believe that the love interest likes him/her but turns out to be false. Note: Do not put Fake Love and Misleading together because there's a difference and it was pointless to do so. Fake love means pretending while Misleading is unintentionally causing someone to fall in love. * Child Love - Couples who are 12 years old or younger. * Teen Love - Couples who are between 13 and 17 years old. * Adult Love - Couples who are 18 years old or older. * Temporary - Feelings or relationship that last for a short amount of time, or one shot. Not to be confused with Formerly. For example: one character only appears in one episode/movie or it only lasts in one episode. * Formerly - Used to have feelings or be in a relationship, but not anymore. Note: Characters in the older series that don't appear in the newer series, possibly because of an alternate timeline, does not necessarily count as formerly. * Self-proclaimed - One character claims to be in a relationship with the other (or claims that the other is in love with him/her), when in reality they weren't. Rules & Guidelines # This wiki is meant for romantic relationships between two characters. Whether it is one-sided, mutual, unaware, hinted, etc., it must be canon or semi-canon. Fan shipping or any fan info is not allowed in this wiki. # This wiki is only for fictional couples, no real-life couples. # Posting annoying or misleading categories are not acceptable. # Insults in the comments area are not acceptable. # If you need to remove content, please explain why in the edit summary. # The page title must be named "Character x Character". It may not be called "_____Shipping". Otherwise, it will get deleted or modified. # The pages has to be two characters, it cannot be one. # Factual only, no opinions. # Couples who don't show signs of affection for each other are not allowed. # Edit wars are not acceptable. If you believe another user is repeatedly vandalizing an article (providing false info, cussing, removing necessary content, etc.), please report it to administrator. # You may not recreate articles that has been deleted without permission. You are more likely to get permission if you can prove to administrator that they are in a relationship (or was in one before). Fan art or fan-edited screenshots does not prove anything. # If you noticed an article that doesn't fit in this wiki such as FanShipping, please report it to the admin for deletion. Reasons such as being against this ship, supports another ship over this one, etc. will be dismissed. Admins cannot delete articles with these reasons as well. # Most couples who are married at the beginning of the story are not allowed. The only exception is those who are separated but got back together later on. # Threatening, bullying, spamming, vandalism, and sexual content is strictly forbidden. Admin or not, threatening to ban a user if things don't go your way rather than failure to follow the rules is considered a threat. Note: Admins are not immune to these rules. Offense Outcomes # Warning # 3 day block # 1 week block # 2 week block # 1 month block # 6 month block # Blocked forever Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse